Fang's Return
by Welsh Gem
Summary: Fang has returned to the flock with his own. The flock try to start new but danger is lurking in every corner. FAX and no spoilers for Angel:A Maximum Ride Novel. I suck at summaries. READ IT. Part one of the Wings Triolgy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fang's Back!

Max's POV

We all sat in the E house, pretty depressed. It's been a week since Fang left. I was kind of mad at Dylan for telling him to leave in the first place. None of us are really talking to him. Total is on his honeymoon with Akila in the Caribbean with my mom and Ella. Nudge is reading one of her magazines, again, Iggy is listening to his mystery book tape, Gazzy is listening to his iPod and Angle has her head in her book. I am picking my nails, thinking about Fang. I wonder where he is? Jeb said something about one of us having our own flock. First we thought Dylan then me then Angle. Turned out it was Fang. I just hope he wasn't with a red head. I have noticed Fang likes his red heads. For example, the Red-Haired Wonder and then Bridget Dwyer was all over him. I noticed I was bleeding. I stuck my finger in my mouth and sucked to drink the blood. Like a Vampire. With fangs. Fang. Then Dylan came back down from his shower, smiling. "Hello!" he said cheerfully. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nudge and Angle look up but didn't even smile. Gazzy and Iggy didn't hear. I didn't even look up. Dylan frowned and just pretended like he didn't say anything. "Right. How's coming out for a fly?" I asked. Nudge and Angle jumped up. I tapped Iggy on the shoulder and he took out his ear plugs. "Coming for a fly-about?" I asked. "Sure" he answered and packed away his book-tape immediately. I did the same to Gazzy, who said yes. Dylan looked at us hopefully. "Are you coming?" I asked. His face lit up. And we all set out for a fly.

"Stay close to home! Just have a few games!" I called to them. Everyone nodded. Nudge, Angle, Iggy and Gasman started having a game of fly-tag. Angle was 'it'. Dylan flew above me. He wasn't doing bad for a newbie, but I would prefer it if I was above him. "Aren't you going to join in?" he asked. I flew forward and dived pass Angle. She tagged me. "TAG! You're it!" she cried and flew off as I went back for her. I tagged Nudge, who tagged Gazzy, who tagged Iggy, who tagged Nudge, who tagged Dylan, who tagged me, I tagged Gazzy, who tagged Iggy, who tagged Dylan, who tagged me, I tagged Angle, who tagged Nudge, who tagged Dylan, who tagged me. "Stop tagging me!" I hissed at him. He grinned and whispered back "But that's the game!" and I tagged him back and flew up, zigzagged and dived behind him, hovered below and shot up past Gazzy. Dylan was still after me. I signalled Nudge who on purpose flew in front of him, and Dylan accidently tagged Nudge who then tagged Angle. After that, no one tagged Dylan, apart from Gazzy who was a bit slow. Dylan tagged me. "It's getting chilly! Lets swoop in!" I pretended. I tried to fly as far from Dylan but he stuck to me like glue.

We got back inside, and I practically dived for the water bottle from the fridge. I was thirsty. THIRSTY! I drank and drank and drank and drank. Half a bottle gone. I hiccupped. Nudge giggled. I noticed it was nine. "Right! Angle! Gazzy! Nudge! Bed!" I ordered. All of them groaned. "Listen to Max." Dylan warned. Nudge gave him a death stare. Gazzy ignored him. "Can we stay up!" he moaned. I shook my head. "New rules! Nudge and under go to bed at nine. Iggy and up go to bed at ten. Okay?" I checked. Nudge groaned. I sent them to bed and then noticed Iggy had gone back to his book-tape. Oh God! Dylan would want to talk to me! I snatched Gazzy's iPod and turned on Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. The music ran through my ears.

_Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah, rah, ah, ah,__ ah  
Roma, roma, ma  
Gaga, ohh, la, la_

_W__ant your bad romance._

_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah  
Roma, roma, ma  
Gaga, ohh, la, la_

_Want your bad romance._

_I want your ugly, I want your disease.  
I want your everything as long as it's free.  
I want your love. Love, love, love. I want your love._

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand.  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand.  
I want your love. Love, love, love. I want your love._

_You know that I want you, and you know that I need you.  
I want it bad, bad romance. _

I opened my eyes to see Dylan staring at me, smiling. I gave him the what face and went back to my music.

_I want your loving and I want your revenge.  
You and me, can write a bad romance.  
I want your love and all your love is revenge.  
You and me could write a bad romance._

_Oh, caught in a bad romance,  
Oh, caught in a bad romance._

_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah.  
Roma, roma, ma.  
Gaga, ohh, la, la._

_Want your bad romance._

_I want your horror, I want your design,  
Cause your a criminal as long as your mine.  
I want your love. Love, love, love. I want your love._

_I want your psycho, your vertical stick.  
I want you in rear window, baby, you're sick.  
I want your love. Love, love, love. I want your love. _

_You know that I want you, and you know that I need you.  
I want it bad, bad romance._

_I want your loving and I want your revenge.  
You and me can write a bad romance.  
I want your loving and your love is revenge.  
You and me can write a bad romance. _

_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah.  
__Roma, roma, ma.  
Gaga, ohh, la, la._

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah.  
__Roma, roma, ma.  
Gaga, ohh, la, la. _

_Want your bad romance. _

_Walk, walk, fashion baby.  
Work it, move that thing, crazy.  
Walk, walk, fashion baby.  
Work it, move that thing, crazy. _

_Walk, walk, fashion baby.  
Work it, move that thing, crazy.  
Walk, walk, fashion baby.  
Work it, I'm a freak, baby_

_I want your love and I want your revenge,  
I want your love. I don't wanna be friends._

I heard Dylan saying something about going to bed. I sang the "I don't want to be friends." part to him, my eyes closed so he'd think I didn't hear him.

_J'ai ton amour et je veux ton revenge,  
__J'ai ton amour, I dont wanna be friends_

_No, I don't want to be friends.  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't want to b friends._

I sang the I don't want to be friends part louder. Not much louder_. _

_Want your bad romance.  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance._

_I want your loving and I want your revenge,  
You and me can write a bad romance.  
I want your loving and all your love is revenge,  
You and me can write a bad romance._

_Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah  
Roma, roma, ma.  
Gaga, ohh, la, la._

_I want your bad romance. _

As the song finished, I felt tired. I wanted to go to bed but I didn't want to leave Iggy alone with erasers back and all. I picked up a book from a shelf full and started to read. Then I got bored. I heard Iggy gasp, but that's probably just something shocking on his book-tape came up. He turned it off and looked straight ahead. "That book is awesome." he said. I smiled. "Maybe I'll try it some time. I'm off to bed. You okay?" I asked. Iggy nodded. "I'm off too. Books make me sleepy" he answered. I smiled again and we both headed to our different beds.

£$%***£$%

I woke up at nine in the morning. I yawned at staggered out of bed. I walked down the hall, into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I looked up and down. I saw, orange juice, bacon, eggs, butter, jam, and left over pasta from the other night. Then, Iggy came down. "Right on cue. DO you want to make breakfast or should I?" I joked. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you cook." He said. I laughed. "So what we got?" he asked. "Bacon and eggs to go on and fry. I'll chuck some bread in the toaster and we'll see what everyone wants. I'll have bacon and eggs. Fang-" I started. I remembered that Fang was gone. Iggy's face went pitiful. "It's okay." he said. He reached out his hand in the direction on my voice. I grabbed it gently and placed it on my shoulder. Then Angle came down. "Hi Angle!" I called to her. "Good morning." she replied. Iggy moved his arm back to the cooker and started doing his thing. "What would you like for breakfast?" I asked. Angle thought and replied "Toast with jam." and I put two slices of bread in the toaster and waited. Then Gazzy and Nudge came down.

"Good morning." I chimed. "Good morning." they yawned. Both wanted bacon and eggs. Iggy wanted eggs on toast so out came Angel's toast and in went two more slices of bread. I buttered and jammed the toast and handed it to Angle, who chomped on it. Then Dylan came down. "Hi guys!" he said happily. "Hi." we all said a bit lackey. Dylan shrugged. "What's cooking?" he asked. "Bacon, eggs and toast." answered Iggy flatly. "Can I have eggs? I love eggs." Dylan asked. Fang loves eggs. After a while we all sat down and finished off our breakfast. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked. Nudge perked up. "Can we go shopping? We need new clothes and we could get our hair done." Nudge asked. Angle nodded with her. "I do need an hair cut." said Gazzy. Iggy shrugged. Dylan didn't say anything. We finished our breakfast and flew ahead while I searched for my credit card. I found it and catched up to them, thanks to my little power of super speed when flying.

We flew to New York and memories flooded in. We came here a long time ago looking for names of our parents. Iggy found his but wanted to stay with us because his parents wanted publicity with him and Gazzy and Angle's parents sold them to the school. My mom and dad turned out to be Jeb and Doctor Martinez. Half good and half bad. I've forgiven Jeb of leaving us now. We landed in the park and walked to the mall. There was a hairdressers there and all of us headed there. Nudge had a trim and a wash and added more honey-colour highlights to her brown hair, I had a wash and a trim with a pink streak on the lock which always gets in my face. Gazzy had cut off a lot of his hair and spiked it. He had dark-brownish hair with blonde tips which I think looks good on him. Angle had a wash and trim and curled her hair. Iggy had a trim, spiked hair and wash. Dylan had a wash and trim. I love them all, apart from Dylan.

Then Nudge dragged us into some clothes shop. I bought a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans and sneakers. Iggy had a white t-shirt with a white jacket and white jeans and white sneakers. He loved white. Dylan had gone for the same look like me. "Are you siblings?" asked the shop assistant. Dylan went to say no but I said yes just in time. Nudge had a pink shirt with blue jeans and blue and white sneakers with a denim jacket. Gazzy had a green t-shirt with a red jacket, jeans and red sneakers. Little Angel had a lilac shirt with black jeans and jacket with black and violet sneakers. We all needed good, strong shoes for running and jumping off cliffs for flying. Then we went to a pet shop and bought Total a new black and spiked collar for when he comes back. After our shopping, we flew home. I wonder where my credit cards bills went. I never got one.

We flew home after making slits on our clothes to let the wings out. I felt clean and fresh. At home we had a surprise. In our living room was a fifteen year old looking boy with dark clothes and hark hair and dark eyes. On his back, black wings. Fang. And he had brought a few friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet Flock 2!

"Fang!" I cried. I ran up to him and hugged him tight. He hugged me back and I felt him planet a kiss on my head. "Fang!" The others cried. I tore away from him to let the other say hello. Angel and Nudge hugged him, Angel crying as she did and Fang did some wired handshake with Gazzy and Iggy. He nodded at Dylan. Dylan nodded back, looking quite upset. I looked behind Fang and I saw four people, two boys and two girls. "Who're they?" I asked. I spotted a red head. Not a good sign. "My flock. They broke out of different schools in Britain. They stood up and introduced themselves.

"Hi! I'm Song." said the red head. She had a posh accent with creamy-coloured skin and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with a black leather jacket and net gloves with black jeans and leather boots, black. She looked around my age, 15. Then a twelve year-old boy stood up. "I'm Twitch!" he said. He was tall, with Nudge-coloured skin and a Irish accent and brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans and white sneakers. A girl, who looked around nine, stood up. "I'm Evie." she introduced. She had long black hair and pale skin with dark eyes, a bit like Fang. She was wearing a pink strapped shirt with blue jeans and white dabs. And finally, a seven year old boy introduced himself. "I'm Freeman." he said. His eyes were grey with blonde hair that was messily left to cover his right eye. He was wearing a black shirt with a dark green jacket and khaki pants and black army boots. The outfit reminded me when we were learning survival skills before we rescued my mom. I liked them all but had a funny feeling about Song. Her red hair put me off.

"Hi!" I welcomed. Everyone started shaking hands and talking to each other. I stayed by Fang. Dylan came over to us. "Nice to see you again." he said. Fang nodded. "Nice to see you, too." he replied. Always a gentleman. "So why did you come back? I thought you wanted to come back in twenty years?" I wondered. Fang stared into my eyes. "I missed you." he answered. I smiled and kissed him. I heard somebody go "ohh" and some others joined in. It sounded like Gazzy and Nudge. I thought they were sick of me and Fang goo-goo eyeing each other. Oh well, I was just happy Fang was back. "Who wants a party?" I yelled. Everyone cheered. Gazzy and Freeman raided the kitchen with Iggy and Song and managed to get chips, cupcakes, drinks, sandwiches and cookies. Not bad for a ten minuet job. We all tucked in. I sat next to Fang and Angel and Twitch sat next to me. Song, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Evie sat on the other sofa. Freeman sat on the floor, next to Total. "So, um.." Song started, looking ant Nudge. "Nudge." said Nudge. "Nudge, do you like fashion?" Song asked. Nudge's face lit up. Song laughed. "Maybe we could go shopping together some time?" Song asked. Nudge nodded. Fang looked around and then at me. "New clothes?" he asked. I nodded. "We went shopping earlier. Dylan decided to be my look-alike." I answered. Fang rolled his eyes. "We got Total a new collar. It's a spiked one." I said. "I'd love one of those for me." he said. "A collar?" I joked. "NO, one people wear." he said. I laughed.

Suddenly, I heard a car pull up. "Get down!" I ordered. My flock and Fang dropped to the floor while the others just sat there, confused. Fang signalled them and they dropped down to the floor. I heard barking. _Erasers? _ I thought. I went onto all fours and slowly crawled to the front door. The barking got louder. I heard footsteps and a knock at the door. I frowned. What kind of Eraser knocks? "Hello?" said a familiar voice. I jumped up and opened the door. Total and Alika strode in. Angel jumped up. "Total!" she exclaimed and cuddled up to him. Then I saw my family. My mom, my dad and my sister, Ella. They came in and I closed the door. "Hi honey! Wow you great in tho-" Mom cut off when she saw Fang and his flock. "Fang!" she exclaimed and hugged him. Fang looked scared and I grinned. I hugged Ella and patted Jeb on the arm. "Guys, this is my dad, Jeb, my sister Ella and that," I pointed at my mom who was hugging Angel, "is my mom, Doctor Martinez." I introduced. My mom stopped hugging everyone and looked at the newbie's. She smiled and said hi. Song, Twitch, Evie and Freeman introduced themselves. They shook hands with everyone and patted the dogs on their heads. "Why don't I get to shake hands?" Total whined. The other flock looked shocked but they shook hands-or should I say paws- with Total and Alika. "Can the big dog talk?" Evie asked. I shook my head. "Total was raised in a lab like us. He has wings too." I explained. "I am here you know." Total said. I smirked. Nudge had ran off to get Total's new collar and when he saw it, he loved it. He put it on and strode around with full swagger, head raised high and his small wings stretched. We all laughed.

"Are you guys going to stay the night?" I asked. "Is there room?" Twitch asked. I though and nodded. "Gazzy and Iggy share on of their beds and Freeman and Twitch can go in the other. Nudge and Angel share on of their beds and Song and Evie can share the other bed. Dylan can share his bed with Fang and if Mom lets Ella have a sleep over, she can share with me. How does that sound?" I asked. Ella instantly started begging Mom to let her sleep over but Mom said she can't because of school and Dylan and Fang didn't want to share a bed. I sighed. "Right. How about Fang shares with me?" I offered. Mom and Jeb frowned, Dylan raised his eyebrows, Fang grinned and everyone else went "OHH!" "Alright but no funny business." Mom warned. "Don't worry, Mrs. M. I'll make sure she doesn't." Fang reassured. I laughed.

As Jeb, Ella and Mom left, I could have sworn I heard Jeb say "You have to get them condoms." which I'm not happy about. I sent Nudge, Twitch, Evie, Angel, Freeman and Gazzy to bed at nine and talked to the others. The Nudge and over. We shared stories of when we were in dog creates and Dylan just sat there listening. After a while, we went back to bed. Fang took off most of his clothes and slipped in next to me in my PJ's. I wrapped my arms around him middle and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I am so glad that he came back.

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: One Flock and A New Home

I woke up to an empty bed. I sighed. It was a dream. Fang and his flock, shopping, party, Total and Alika returns. A dream. I got up and dressed. I noticed some new clothes. A leather jacket, black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Like what I bought in New York. Then I smelled cooking. No one was ever up before me! I quickly got dressed and left my bedroom just in time to see Angel get up. "Did you have a dream-" "that Fang came back? Yes." and we both nodded. We ran into the kitchen/living room and smiled. Fang, Twitch and Freeman were playing poker, Iggy, Song and Evie were cooking some pancakes. "Do you guys want pancakes?" asked Evie. I nodded madly. After three minuets I was munching on pancakes with syrup and Angel sat next to me, digging in to her pancakes with strawberries. Fang came and joined me and pinched a bit of my pancake. "Oi!" I said. Fang just grinned and ate my pancake. We waited until everyone was up and had breakfast before we decided what to do. "I say we go to the beach." says Angel. "Somewhere where we can go shopping" says Song. "Wait! Wait. I need to know if Fang and his flock are going to live here with us." I said. They looked at me questioning. "So if they are, you lot and go to L.A. and I'll go and find a bigger house. Maybe we all can have our own room." I explained. Everyone's faces lit up. "Can we stay, Fang?" asked Evie. Fang looked at everyone's faces, mine twice, and nodded. Everyone cheered. "Off to the beach, you lot. I got some house hunting to do." I ordered. My flock and Fang got their swimming outfits and I offered mine to Song. I was surprised to see Fang offer his to Twitch. "I'm coming with you." he said. I smiled.

Everyone headed to L.A. as me and Fang headed to Arizona, where my mom and Ella was. We flew over there in ,like, five minutes and landed on their lawn. Ella ran out to meet us. "Hey! Where are the others?" she asked. "L.A. Fang's flock are going to live with us but we need a bigger house so I was wondering if you guys could help?" I explained. Ella grinned and ran inside. We followed her and sat down. Mom came in, looking tired. "What's happening?" asked Mom. I told her about the other flock staying and needing a bigger house. "You have just saved me three more months of being nagged. My friend owns a ten-roomed house in a quiet neighbourhood and has been nagging me to help find someone." my Mom thanked. How lucky was that? "Good neighbourhood? Nice house? Loads of space?" I asked. Mom nodded. "I saw it last week just in case you guys wanted to live there. It's beautiful, Max. Three bathrooms, two with showers, massive kitchen, dining area, lounge, access to the attic and a basement, loads of space in the garden." Mom said. It sounded perfect. I had never ending money and I could get us anything. I looked at Fang and smiled. "Perfect." he said. So it was done. Mom called her friend and we went to meet her and the house to have look. It was lovely. The garden was green and large and all the walls were white and clean. It smelt lush and there was a small basement for laundry and the attic could be like a little study and chill-out zone. _**Go for it, Max. It's safer**__. _Voice? Nice to hear you, not. It was done. I popped down the relaters and bought the house. Now all we had to do was to move in.

Me and Fang flew on our way to L.A. beach to spot the others. "Fang?" I called. Fang turned his head to mine. "What do you think about kids?" I asked. Where the heck did that come from? Fang frowned. "They're great. Why?" he wondered. I wanted to shrug but its spat out. "Do you think one day we'll ever have kids?" I asked. Stop talking, Max. STOP TALKING! "Yeah. Maybe. If we're not dead." he answered. I dropped my jaw. Fang wanted kids? Total shock! OMG! I thought I was going to faint but I was glad. Why? Me and my head.

We flew not far from the beach, over the water and circled. Soon, we were joined by our dear flock. Dylan, Iggy, Song, Twitch, Nudge, Gazzy, Evie, Freeman and Angel. The Flock.

"We bought a house. Loads of space. Ten rooms. Three bathrooms. Access to the attic and cellar. It's awesome. Perfect." I announced. They all whooped. "But you said ten rooms and there's eleven of us." said Angel. Bugger! I looked at Fang and smiled. He smiled too. "Me and Max will share a room." he said. What? I was going to say lock Dylan in the cellar or give him the attic! Why I agreed to this I don't know. Maybe it had to do with the kids part. We're fifteen! I think. Everyone started making kissing noises. Except Dylan. He smiled. Not a fake smile. A REAL smile. Maybe he's starting to get over me? Or thinking of a good plan how to get us to split me and Fang up? I don't know. I wish I had Angel's mind reading power. We flew over the new home and everyone loved the look of it. Me and Mom's friend have agreed that we move in on Tuesday. We had tomorrow to pack. I was so happy. Best day of my life. So far.

**To all those reading and can't be bothered to review, REIVEW! And if you have any better titles for this fanfic, gimmie it and I will thank u in every chap. Unless I forget. I forget things easily. Short chap, I know. R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But I do own Fang's flock just not Fang. And for action? Coming up but be patient. I warn you, I might not be good at that so you might want to give me tips. I'm new to the site. Please be nice!**

Chapter 4: Moving in and a neighbour.

We all stood outside our new home. I turned to everyone and said "Now go and kill each other for the best rooms." and they ran. "Make sure me and Fang have the biggest room." I called after them. I saw Gazzy give us thumbs up. We walked after them and me and Fang had a fairly sized room. Big enough for a double bed, wardrobe and a desk. We decided black walls with red accessories. Iggy wanted all white and Song wanted red walls with black accessories. Twitch wanted blue walls and white accessories. Nudge and Evie both wanted pink walls and white accessories and Gazzy wanted green walls with red accessories and Freeman wanted all green. Dylan wanted the same as Song. I bought the paint online and the beds and mattresses. We brought some duvets and bed sheets with us.

At five, everyone was in the garden, playing a game of tag but no flying. Then, I heard a knock at the door. Me and Fang left to see who it was. At the door, stood a girl, about my age, with long blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Her face had smudged freckles all over and she wore a cheesy grin. "Hi." she said. "I'm Kasey. I live across the road. I brought you some muffins and my folks are at work so they might pop round later, just to warn you." her voice was like a five-year-olds. High-pitched and childish. "Hi. I'm Jayne and this is my boyfriend, Lucas." I lied. We need to use fake names at first just in case there was anybody working for Mr. Chu or anybody who's motto is "Save the Planet, Destroy all Humans." "Come in, I want you to see the rest of the gang." I said. I was about to say Flock. Me and Fang led her out into the garden. "That's James," I pointed at Iggy. "That's Susan," I pointed at Song. "That's Tom," I pointed at Twitch. "That's Crystal," I pointed at Nudge. "That's Oliver," I pointed at Gazzy. "That's Sunny," I pointed at Evie. "That's Jack," I pointed at Freeman. "That's Penny," I pointed at Angel. "And that's Lou." and I pointed at Dylan. "Wow, that's a lot of kids!" Kasey exclaimed. "We're all adopted" I said. Kasey's mouth went 0 and she nodded. "You best going, we got deliveries coming." I said. Kasey nodded and said goodbye and Fang led her out. "What's with the fake names?" asked Freeman. "For safety." I said. Everyone nodded. "You might want to write them down." I said.

After a while, the paint and mattresses came. Iggy didn't need his room painting because it was already white. He helped with Angel's room for five minutes then he went to the next room for five minutes. It helped. We all painted our rooms but didn't get to do it all before nine. Fang helped with Song's room and Iggy helped Freeman's room. Everyone was sleeping in the lounge because of paint fumes. We painted until ten then we all went to sleep. In the morning, we all got up early to finish off painting before the furniture came. Almost everyone was finished. Twitch and Angel had a few white spots but Iggy and Fang helped finish off. Jeb, Mom and Ella came over to help with the fridge and sofas. We decided to leave the other rooms white for Iggy. We put in black leather sofas and white cushions. The black fridge went in the kitchen and Dylan and Song flew over to the nearest shop for toiletries and food. The youngest four decided to blow on the walls to make them dry quicker. When Song came back with toiletries, me and her put them away in each bathroom. We put towels in the shower room and toothpaste and brushes went in the top floor bathroom. Twitch put the toilet roll in each bathroom with a toilet. Then the beds came. Kasey asked if she could help and we let her. Dylan came back with food and him and Kasey put it in the fridge and cupboards. Fang and Jeb carried one bed at a time up the stairs and Kasey helped carry the mattresses with Ella and Mom. Each person told them where they wanted the bed to go and it went there. Mom wasn't really happy that me and Fang were sharing but she said okay. Our bed was the hardest to get up the stairs. Once all the beds were up in our rooms, we all had lunch. Ham sandwiches with sausage rolls. My flock wolfed them down in no time. We had extras because we had no time. "I can't wait until everything is done." Angel said. "Yeah. We can have new clothes then!" Nudge said. "I'd like to go fishing." Twitch said. "We can all go practising flying. Dive more, flying patterns and more scatter tactics." I said. Song nodded. "And going to school." Iggy said. I froze. I don't like school and I'm not really sure about sending them. "School?" Freeman said, a bit confused. "You actually want to go back to that lab?" Evie said, her eyes wide. I shook my head. "There's this school for humans where you go and learn stuff like numbers and history and places and do sports. I don't like but Nudge dose." I explained. Nudge nodded madly. Kasey went home after the last bed was done so we could talk about everything. "Let's just hope erasers don't find out where we are." I hoped. Everyone nodded. I remembered Ari, my half brother, who was eraser-fid. Poor thing.

"Do you guys have, like, abilities?" Ella asked, looking at the newbies. "Well, Evie can translate nearly every language she's come across and Freeman can blend into the background when he's embarrassed of frightened. Twitch can breathe underwater and I can create force fields. Is that normal?" she said. I nodded. "I can fly super fast and breathe underwater. Fang can turn invisible is he stands still and evens his breathing. Iggy can feel colours and can see if everything is white and Nudge can attract metal and can hack into computers. Gazzy can let off really bad 'accidents' and can copy other people's voices. Angle can read minds, talk to fish and breathe underwater." I said. I heard Twitch go "cool" and I smiled.

**A bit short, I know and updates might be slow. I'm off on holiday next week. Action will come later but you have to be patient. It can't be Maximum Ride if there is no butt-kicking. Thank you for the reviews and keep reading. **

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fang's Blog**

**You are visitor: 283, 784, 123. (You might want to double that. Our counter thing broke down a while back. Wait, maybe triple it.)**

**Hello all you non-winged people! I returned back to my dear flock with my own flock! Here's some info:**

**Song: Red head. I'm not sure if Max likes her or not. Loves Music. Poker face. And it's her favourite song. **

**Twitch: Looks like Nudge but darker. Cool. Bit of a geek when it comes to maths and science.**

**Evie: Sweetheart. Sounds welsh. Translates languages. I wonder if she can talk to animals? **

**Freeman: Shy lad. Loves green. Like a chameleon. **

**That's my flock. All you mutant out there, don't go to the E house. We've moved. Awesome place. Want to know something strange? Max mentioned babies. BABIES! And Dylan has given me funny looks but that's not new. Any questions?**

**Babe183: What would you name your baby? **

**Fang: Probably Shadow for a guy and Lava for a girl. **

**Iggy'slover12: Does Iggy like me?**

**Fang: Maybe. He doesn't know you.**

**Iggy'slover12: Will you mention me to him?**

**Fang: Yep.**

**Kasey101: A bunch of kids moved into a house on my street. No parents. Are you Lucas?**

**Fang: NO WAY! I hate that name. Makes the person sound like a bug. **

**DragonRider: Do you want kids?**

**Fang: Maybe one day. Not now. Maybe later.**

**Fuzzy: Would you like a girl or a boy?**

**Fang: Boy. I wouldn't mind a girl. I'd like both. **

**Jackie'sgurl: Hi Fang! Do you fancy Song?**

**Fang: NO WAY! Song fancies Dylan. I hope. I think.**

**Hippy2day: I hate Dylan. He's a jerk. He tried to split you and Max up. Do you like him?**

**Fang: I put up with him for the flock's sake. I don't like him but I don't hate him. **

**RapperZ: Me and my friends want 2 know if Nudge is single.**

**Fang: I think she's got hots for Twitch. **

**Iggy'slover12: Is Iggy single?**

**Fang: Sorry Iggy'slover12, I think he's got hots for Ella, Max's sister. **

**Iggy'slover12: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tell him I love him!**

**Fang: OK "IGGY! SOMEBODY FROM MY BLOG LOVES YOU!" "Tell her thanks! I love her back!" Iggy loves you. **

**Iggy'slover12: *faints from happiness* **

**Kasey101: Hey, Fang! What colour are your flock's wings?**

**Fang: Song's are a brown-red colour. Twitch's is like a black with grey spots on the tip of each feather. Evie's are almost pure white just a slight grey near the bottom and Freeman's are tawny, like Max's.**

**Kasey101: Great. I can see them flying from the garden. Tell Evie to dye her wings cause they stand out when it's dark. **

**Fang: Your lying! Evie is in front of me.**

**Kasey101: Is there anybody else with white wings?**

**Fang: Angel.**

**Kasey101: They've gone now. **

**Fang: Max is coming over so look out.**

**I'd best be off cause Max is in a huff. **

**Fly on, **

**Fang**

So Kasey knows about the flock? I'll update as soon as I can but it's a bit hectic over here! HELP!

Fly on,

Melissa

P.S.

Cookies for everyone who reviews:

blueninja28: ooo

Erica126: ooo

akidyouwish: ooo

hi3210: ooo

ShadowOfTheStorm: ooo

fangsgrl33: ooo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max POV

I cannot believe Angel went out flying without my permission! CANNOT! We might have to move if Kasey knows. I'm off to see her now. I walked up to her door and knocked. She answers. "Hi Max. Oops, I mean Jayne." Kasey said. My face went red. "Look if you tell anyone you're ruining our chances of living the normalist life we can have. It's not easy when you're a bird kid!" I whispered. Kasey smiled. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone. My folks are never home and they never listen to me. My brother lives in his bedroom. You didn't need to use fake names but I don't blame you for being cautious. You guys do disserve a break. You better go and just to prove that I'm not going to tell anyone, I'll give a bag of sugar so you have an excuse to tell when Mrs. Lewis pops up and asks you what you're doing." she said and ran off to get a bag of sugar. I turned around to face Song in the window. I gave her the thumbs up to show her 'everything's cool'. Maybe I could trust Kasey. Yeah right! Little Miss I Won't Tell came back with sugar and I skipped back to the house before this woman standing on her veranda could ask me anything. So in my new home I went.

"Everything's cool for know. If she betrays, she won't know what hit her." I said. Everyone sighed of relief. I turned to Angel and turned into Mother mode. I put hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. I needed to fly. Promise I won't do it again." she said and gave me Angel eyes. I nodded and everyone went back to normal. Fang on his laptop, Evie and Angel playing with dolls, Twitch was reading and everyone else was playing poker. I sat next to Fang and peeked over his shoulder. He was looking at clothes. _Baby clothes? _"What's with the baby stuff?" I asked. "I thought you said you wanted kids?" he answered. Kids? Since when dad I say I wanted kids? **Remember when you were flying Max. **Huh? Voice? I fly all the time. One of my best hobbies apart from eating and sleeping and saving the world. **After you bought your house. **Oh right, yeah. He wanted kids. I'm not sure if I want kids. Hello? No room. "We're only fifteen, Fang. Can we wait a little while? We haven't got any room, really." I asked. Fang looked upset but a agreed. I hate it when he's sad.

I looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock. "Okay, Nudge and under off to bed!" I ordered and the fight to stay up began.

"Can't we stay up a little longer?"

"No 'cause if erasers come knocking on our door tomorrow, you lot would have the energy to fly faster." I said then everybody went to bed. Even the Nudge and over's. It's safer that way. Right? So we all went up to bed.

Across the road

"Hey dad, you know the bird kids?" "Yeah?" "They live across the road." "Really?" "Yeah." "I'll have to contact base 2019. They'll be glad to find their missing experiments."

**Short chapter, I know but the next one will be bigger. Promise. Sorry for the long wait. I've been away. Action is on its way! R&R!**

**Fly on**

**W.G.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I reckon you guys should go to school!" Mom said. Song, Evie, Twitch and Freeman looked up in fear. "She means a place where humans go to learn stuff. No torture. Apart from lessons." I said. Their faces calmed down then. "Go on! Let them give it a try." Mom encouraged. I knew that Nudge loved school and Twitch was all brains. The younger ones looked interested and Iggy nodded. "But you know what happened last time. It was a lucky escape." I said. Gazzy and Angel started to think. Nudge still looked like a puppy with a treat dangling in front of her face.. "Please! Please, Max! Please!" she begged. "What's it like?" I asked. "The school is full of humans your ages and the teacher's are normal. Kasey Strong's mother works there. I've checked the history of each teacher and it looks pretty clean from Mr. Chu's followers." Jeb said. I turned to the flock. "Who wants' to go to school?" I asked. Nudge's hand flew straight up. Angel and Gazzy raised their arms. Twitch and Freeman along with Evie decided school. Iggy and Dylan wanted to go. And Song. Fang's arm stuck to his side. "Right. How about we let those who want to go to school to school and me and Fang will stay here and watch the house?" I said. "You and Fang need you're education too, Max." Jeb said. "Look. Me and Fang don't want to go. It's safer if we stayed here to watch the house." I said. "What if something happens at school for them lot? Where are you going to be?" Jeb asked. I looked at everybody. They still hand their hands up. Fang just looked at me. "It is safer for everyone if we did go but who will watch the house?" I asked. " The house doesn't need watching, Max. My friend had this deceive put in. Whenever someone tries to break in, this remote will go off. Then you can disappear between lessons or whatever." Mom explained and handed me the remote. I looked at it for a while. Then I looked at Fang. He put his hand in the air. I didn't want to but it's about time I put the flocks need of education before my dislike for school. Did I just say that? Oh God, I'm growing up! "Fine! We'll go to school." I said and everyone cheered. Apart from me and Fang. We just smiled.

Its official. We're going to school next week. We got our stuff. Evie and Angel have matching pink bags with little red flowers on it. Iggy has an all white bag. Gazzy has a white bag with little bombs patterned on it. Dylan has a black sports bag. Song had a red bag with a large skull on it and Fang had a black bag with little repeated jolly rogers. Nudge wanted a bright pink bag with loads of black and white hearts on it. Twitch had a blue bag with 'animal' written in blocks. Freeman had a camouflage bag. Me? I had a bag like Songs but all black. Pretty emo, right? All had matching pencil cases. Stationary as normal. Each gets ten bucks for lunch a week. Worst part? We got uniforms! What type of school in America has school uniforms? Apparently, West School High does. The youngest four don't have to. Lucky things. The uniform sucks. It's a light blue blouse, navy jumper with school badge, navy trousers or skirt, black socks or tights, school shoes for girls and for guys, it's the same just grey trousers. Both where this disgusting maroon tie with navy and yellow stripes. Erlack!

Everyone is in bed apart from Song and Dylan. Fang wasn't feeling well. Maybe he's just trying to get out of school. Iggy was tired. Dylan and Song are playing Uno. I squished up to Mom. "Can I tell you something?" I asked quietly. "Sure. What is it?" she asked quietly. Thank God she didn't shout it. She kept on reading her magazine. "Fang was looking at baby stuff on the computer the other day." I whispered. Her eyes went wide and he jaw dropped as long as a hot dog. "Are you serious? You're only fifteen!" She whispered back. "I know but I kind of asked him if he wanted kids and he said yeah. I asked him not yet but maybe in a year or two." I replied. She didn't say anything. "You got to talk to him about this, Max." she whispered. "I will. I will but not yet. Maybe tomorrow. "You better. But still, honey, you have kids when you want to." she said. My mom can be supportive. "I'm off to bed." Dylan announced. Mom left then. So it was just me and Song. The Red Head. "Hey. Can I talk to you?" she asked. I nodded. "What do you do when you fancy someone?" she asked. She looked nervous. "Um. Ask them out?" I said hopefully. She smiled. "Thanks." she thanked. "Who's the guy?" I asked. She looked around then leaned in. "Dylan." she whispered. Oh. My. God. Dylan? "He's all yours honey and if he breaks your heart, he's got me to deal with." I said. Did I sound like my mom? Song giggled. "Thanks. He's cute and sweet so fingers crossed. I'll ask him out soon." and then she winked. "Off to bed?" I asked. She nodded.

Next week.

We all sat around the breakfast table, pretty tired, eating our lovely breakfast of toast and whatever we wanted on it. Then we dressed and got ready to go to school. As we walked out of the door in out awful uniforms and awesome rucksacks, I spotted Kasey and some tall guy, both wearing our uniform. "Hey!" I called to her. She waved back and crossed the road with the tall guy. "Morning Jayne. This is my brother, Henry." she introduced. "Hi. I'm Jayne and this is my boyfriend, Lucas." I said and smiled. He didn't smile back. We kept on walking until we got to middle school for Gazzy, Freeman, Evie and Angel. My visited the head and she seemed nice. Gazzy and Evie are in the same class and Freeman and Angel are in the same class as well. Then we walked over to High School. I think I'm going to be sick. We said bye to Kasey and her brother and head off to the head's. I knocked on the door and this gruffly voice told us to "enter" and we did. The head is some plumy guy with a greasy moustache and no hair and smokes a lot of cigars. "You must be Jayne Smith. Please sit down." he said. Me, Fang and Song sat down on the three chairs and the rest stood up. I'm Mr. Kidman and I will be your principle until you leave this school and leave into the world as adults." and then he went into a long speech. Nudge and Twitch were in some Mrs. Greaves for registration. Me, Fang, Dylan, Iggy and Song were in Mr. James for registration. So we all went off to classes with our timetables in our hands.

Maths first. NO! I knocked on the door and some flat voice told us to come in. We did. The teacher looked like a dolphin. Long nose and no hair with beady eyes and a big mouth. "You must be the new students. Please take a seat." he said. There were desks spare in the front. Great. Not. I sat in the corner by the window next to Fang. Song and Dylan sat next to each other and Iggy sat by himself on the far right desk. The teacher, Mr. Newman, gave us books and asked Iggy where his helper was. He looked shocked when Iggy said he didn't need one. We started maths and it was boring. One hour of doing sums. I was glad when the bell went. I jumped out of my seat and sprinted out the door. Geography next. Now you'd think use bird kids would be good at Geography but were are not. We have a good sense of direction. That's all. After an hour of sitting through learning the flags of the world, break came. We met up with Nudge and Twitch who seemed to be having a good time. "Science was awesome. Wait till you get to cut open a frog." Twitch said. "Gross." I joked. We saw Kasey. "Hey guys." she said. "Hi." I said. "Are you guys going to the carnival tomorrow?" she asked. Nudge perked up. "What carnival?" she asked. Kasey handed us a flyer with a pictures of rides and games on it. "On Thursday. At five to eleven. You going?" Kasey asked. "Maybe. It'll be nice to get out." I said. Her face lit up. "Can I come with you? I don't want to go alone." she said. I looked at everyone and nodded. Kasey really jumped for joy. "Thank you! Will I met you there or should I come over to your place at some time?" she asked. "You might want to come over. I don't know where it is." I said. Kasey nodded then we went back to class. Double History. This is the worst day of my life. We sat through Romans and Celts. For two hours. Two hours! Lunch was the bomb. Not like Iggy's cooking but it was something. I love Italian food. Pasta rocks! "Maybe I'll cook pizza tonight." Iggy said. "I'm grinning, Iggy." I said. When lunch was over, we had Gym. The best lesson ever! Me and Song and Kasey went in a group and came up with this act using jumps, rolls, using the equipment and shapes. We had good marks, thank god. I like Gym. We ran out the gates when the bell went. We waited for the boys and Nudge then walked down to pick up the other four.

We got to the gates and Freeman was standing next to his teacher. Ohgodohgodohgod. I put on my best innocent smile and asked "What's up?" "May I talk to your parents, miss?" she asked. Miss? "Sorry. Our parents sleep all day and work all night to put bred on the table. They're asleep, sorry. What happened?" I asked. "Jack disappeared this morning and didn't come back until last lesson. He refuses o tell us how he got out or why." the teacher explained. I looked at Freeman. There was no rips in his clothes so he didn't fly. He must have blended into the background. "Sorry but Jack is very good at hiding so he might have not have left the building." I lied. I turned to Freeman. "What happened?" I asked. "Some guys were picking on me so I ran away and hid in a cupboard." he said. Maybe he was telling the truth or was lying. "I'm sorry about this. It won't happen again." I said and then grabbed Freeman's hand and everyone followed us before the teacher could say another word.

"Were there really boys teasing you?" I asked. Freeman nodded. "They said I was weird cause I dress differently." he said. He was wearing anything weird just his kaki clothes. "Don't listen to them. Bullies are cowards. Next time, tell the teacher. Don't use your abilities. Okay?" I said. Freeman nodded. At home, I told the others that we were going to the carnival. They cheered and we had pizza that night. We then changed into our flying clothes then went air borne. We flew to the E house and practised diving. We then did scatter patterns and practised fighting in the air. Freeman is a pretty good fighter. Dylan knocked out Twitch but Nudge got slightly made and did an behind the back kick. We went in pairs. Me and Fang, Song and Dylan, Twitch and Nudge, Iggy and Gasman, Angel and Freeman. Evie sat this one out because she hurt her ankle when she kicked Freeman in the ribs. She decided when to tell us when to start and stop. "Go!" she yelled.

I sprang and Fang who dived out of the way and then came back up and grabbed my leg. I struggled and used my other legs to hit his chest. He let go and I dived and flew straight. Fang pounced on my back and I turned belly up and flapped my wings to knock Fang off. He fell the snapped open his wings and fled up. I dived and head butted him. That hurt! I punched him but he blocked it and then went for my jaw. That hurt. I kicked his stomach and twirl-kicked him in his jaw. That has got to hurt. He then went for my legs but I pulled away and karate chopped his back, right between the wings. Fang yelled out then grabbed my knees and did the head banger like on ice skating. He let go and I got dizzy. He had enough time to punch me in my face. Ouch. I kicked him in the ribs then grabbed his arm and twisted it. "That's foul play!" he said. "So?" I said and then did the head banger to him just using one arm. I let go then I punched him in the face. Ha. I blocked a few punches then grabbed his arms, separated them then kneed him in the stomach. Then he head butted my stomach then I kicked him where it hurts. Woops. "Stop!" Evie yelled.

Fang was panting but smiling. We did good. Nudge had a bleeding nose and Dylan was rubbing his shoulder. "How did we do?" I asked Evie and she gave me the thumbs up. We all were smiling and Twitch somehow fixed Nudge's nose. "Have you got healing powers?" I asked Twitch. "Nope. But I think I can fix broken bones." he answered. Cool. "We did great guys. Let's go home." I said and we flew back to our home.

That was awesome. **Hello Max. **Oh. Voice. What do you want. **Look through the window at Kasey's house. **I did so. A guy I didn't recognise was looking out of the window, looking at my house. Why? **Doesn't he seem familiar? **Ah, nope. **You'll find out soon. **

Across the road

"How am I going to get them?" "They're going to the carnival on Thursday. You can get them then." "Good work."

**Did some fighting please you? There's more coming up. Promise. R&R and take a cookie each, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Maximum Ride. :(**

Chapter 8

I sat on the bench outside of the school. I bunked off at last lesson because I received a phone call from the head of Angel's school. Gazzy was taunting his teacher by mimicking her. Great. I told not to do it again and he agreed. While I was there I checked his bag for bombs. He was clean. I heard the bell rang to celebrate the last day of school for the holidays. School was over. At last! I've only been there a few days and already I'm suicidal. Spotted Fang and Song chatting. Thank god she fancies Dylan. I still can't get over that. **Max. **Hello voice, how not nice to hear you! **Are you sure you want to go to the carnival? **Sure I want to go! I want to have a go at that dunk tank. **Just be careful while you're there.** What? Voice? Hello? Did I say you could hang up? Bugger you then.

"Hey." I heard. Didn't sound familiar. A guy stood in front of me with brown hair and brown eyes. "You're the new girl, right?" He asked. "Which one?" I replied. "Um, Jayne?" he said. I nodded. "Are you free for tomorrow night? I'm Joey." he said. "I'm not single." I said. "Oh." he said and walked off. Human guys are so strange. Fang joined me then. "Who was that?" he asked. "Just some boy asking for a date. Don't worry I sent him away." I said. Fang smirked. We were then joined by Dylan and Song. "Hey." I said. "What was up with Gazzy?" Dylan asked. "He was taunting his teacher." I answered. Dylan rolled his eyes and I giggled. Trust Gazzy. Iggy, Nudge and Twitch joined the merry gang of mutants. "Gazzy okay?" Iggy asked. "Yeah. He decided to use his mimic power to taunt his teacher." I said. Iggy tusked. We walked to the school and was joined by Evie, Gasman, Freeman and Angel. We walked home as Angel and Evie bragged on about their day. We got home and everyone took a shower while Song and Iggy mate tuna sandwiches and threw in three packets of crisps. We ate and changed into our coolest clothes and did some homework while we waited for Kasey. Evie was writing something down rapidly in a different language, Fang, Dylan, Song and Iggy were doing a comic strip, Angel was doing sums and Gazzy and Freeman were copying question's and answering them. I sat alone, watching them. At half past five, the bell rang. We all jumped up and raced to the door. Kasey stood there in jeans and a pale pink jacket. She smiled and said hi and we all headed out to wherever the carnival was.

We walked out to a field and I noticed Gazzy and Evie holding hands! "Oh my god!" I whispered to Fang. "What is it?" he asked. I pointed to Gazzy and Evie. I watched him mouth "Oh my god!" and then smirk like a muppet. Fang grabbed my hand and then we walked down a path to a carnival. The carnival. There was rollercoasters, bumper carts, stalls and games, a dunk tank, go carts, slides, a sundance thing with this thing dangling and it swung back and forth really high. The people were sat on the tip and the thing. There was a funhouse and shooting range and kids rides. Candy stalls and win a prize stuff galore. It was in heaven. I gave everyone ten dollars each and they ran off. Kasey, Song, me, Fang, Iggy and Dylan went on the sundance thing. It was awesome. I came off with hair like Bonnie Tyler. So did Song and Kasey. We laughed like maniacs. Everyone went on the go-carts. We sped away, ducking in between the humans who looked as if their eyes were about to pop out of their heads. Twitch had the fastest time in six years. Wow. Nudge, Evie, Angel and Song went on the funhouse, walking up moving stairs, bouncing on bouncy tires, pushing through swinging punch bags, over a moving bridge and into a twirling giant barrel. They were having the time of their lives. Dylan and Freeman went on a shooting range. They loved it. Freeman never missed a target. I spotted a ghost train and made Fang come on with me and Song. I think Song might have wet herself. She came out pale as a ghost and walking tightly. I treated her to doughnuts to bring her back to herself.

Evie and Angel on a slide and Gazzy was trying to dunk tank a clown. He hit twice, missed once. Then Iggy had a go. The clown relaxed but looked surprised when Iggy hit the target three times. How did he do that? Fang bought cotton candy and shared it with me. Then me and Kasey went on the water ride. I went on the rollercoaster three times in a row and was almost sick. Note: Never eat half a bag of cotton candy then go on a rollercoaster three times in a row. Then I spotted the Haunted House. Nobody wanted to go in bah me. So I went in alone

It's pretty dusty in here. I didn't jump when a 'ghost' jumped out at me. I walked on and up a stairs. Halfway up, it turned into slide and I went down and through a hole in the floor and landed on a bumpy mattress. There was fake skeletons and a loads of crosses and a coffin at the end of the room. How do I get out? The hole in the floor-no ceiling- was closed. _So this is the great Maximum Ride. _Who said that? Who knew my name? That wasn't coming from the speakers. **Max, get out of there. Now! **I can't! No way out! Not even a fire exit. I stepped forward once and the floor creaked. There's a down stairs? I whacked my foot hard on the floor. "OWW!" I yelled. No down stairs. I heard a creak again. It didn't come from the floor. My pulse has hit sky high now. How the hell knew my name? "Gazzy. If that's you. This isn't funny." I shouted. Only one way out. The ceiling. Then the coffin opened. The doll Dracula fell out and rolled across the floor. In the coffin, was an eraser! All dog like and armed with guns. Dammit! "It's an honour to meet the famous Maximum Ride." he said in a gruff voice. His evil eyes danced and he flashed his razor fangs by grinning. "But it would be a greater honour to kill the great Maximum Ride." he said. He leaped at me and I cart wheeled out of the way. I kicked him in his jaw and grabbed his muzzle and swung him into the wall. Out goes my wings and through the ceiling I fly. Up and up and out of the building. I heard somebody go "Great Scott!" and people scream. I fly over to the rollercoaster and I do a U turn and I get ready to kick butt!

Fang flies next to me along with Dylan. "What's up?" they ask. "Erasers." I said and on cue, the eraser jumps out of the building. Fab. Fang goes in for the kill along with Dylan. I spot Kasey, surprisingly looking shocked. I get angry and I fly down to her. "Why did you tell!" I shouted at her. "I didn't, I swear!" she said. "Don't lie to me! You're the only person who knew!" I retorted. I am not happy. She shakes her head and repeats what she said. "Kasey didn't tell." Came a voice. Who the hell? People are running away from the carnival but a tall guy walked towards us. "I did." he said. Kasey looked terrified. Then I recognised who it was. It was her brother, Henry. "What do you mean?" Kasey screamed. "I overheard your conversation and decided to tell dad." he said. I shot a look at Kasey. "Your dad?" I said, confused. "He's a scientist. I don't know what he's got to do with you!" Kasey explained. We turned back to Henry. "My father owns a large number of science labs, including the one you came from, Maximum." he said. Oh My God. They want us back. "You won't escape, Maximum. Neither you or your pathetic flock. Get ready to go home." he said. I spread out my wings and charged at him. I kicked him as hard as I could in the ribs and out came a loud S_NAP! _Henry collapsed to the floor, struggling to breath. I hovered in the air. Kasey just stood there, crying. I don't blame her. I spotted Fang fall to the ground. No.

I shot over there and grabbed Fang's scruff. I pulled him up and placed him in the top carriage of the big wheel. I then looked around for my flock. Dylan and Iggy was attacking the first eraser and all the girls were battling off a group of them. Freeman grabbed one of the guns and shot one of the eraser's heads so hard that it left a mark and scampered off. Gazzy was being surrounded by erasers. I flew down to him and twirl-kicked three erasers. Gazzy repeated punched an eraser while I grabbed one by the muzzle, headbangered it and sent it flying into the eraser Dylan and Iggy was fighting. Dylan led Iggy over here and snapped a few necks. I kicked and eraser's neck, _SNAP _and the eraser dropped dead. The boys were handling it so I flew over to the girls. Evie and Angel was missing. Two erasers carried two massive sack and dumped them in a van. Song got kicked in the nose. Nudge grabbed some darts and aimed them at the erasers. Darts! I flew down and grabbed a handful and flew after the van. I aimed a dart at the wheel and fired. Missed. I tried again. Missed. I flew ahead a bit and tried again. Struck. The van swerved and I aimed for the other one. Struck! The van went on its side and out popped five erasers from the back of the van. Two carried the sacks and ran off with them as the other three held up guns. I threw three dart and one went into one eraser's eye each. I was out of darts now but I flew after the ones with sacks. I caught up and tackled one. I grabbed the sack but it didn't feel as if a seven year old or a nine year old was inside. I opened it but I got punched in the face. I twirl-kicked and karate chopped five times and knocked the eraser out. I headbanged him and swung him into the other eraser. Inside the sack was ..._gas tanks? _I looked up and got kicked in the face. I back flipped and soared up. The eraser got my feet. I yelled out as I got yanked down. I pushed my wings down hard and went up. I pushed them down again and went up some more. I bent down grabbed the eraser's head. He let go and I ripped his ears then let him drop. I flew back to the carnival and it was a ghost town apart from the erasers. Not bird kids. I flew over where Fang was. He had disappeared. So did Gazzy and Dylan. All of them gone.

Suddenly, something got shot in my arm. A tranquilliser dart. Crap. I felt giddy and started to fall. I flapped my wings and cushioned my fall. I felt strong arms bind my hands behind my back and gagged me. The last thing I saw was Kasey crying and being dragged into a van. I guess nowhere is safe.

**Take a cookie and review. Be honest, who thought Kasey betrayed the flock? Does anybody have idea's for a better name for the fanfic? I'm taking ideas. **

**Fly on,**

**W.G. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up and I thought everything was a dream. Everything. Right up to escaping. I was back in the dog crate. Thank God I had a size large instead of medium. I groaned. I felt as if I got dragged around the world. Have I mentioned I am claustrophobic? Well I am. My head was pounding and my face was stinging. So was my arm. I noticed the needle mark. The tranquilliser dart. "M-Max?" came a frightened voice. I peeked through the hole on my left. Inside was Angel. She was crying. "It's okay, honey. We're going to get out of here. I promise." I said. **Don't make promises you can't keep, Max. **Shut up, voice! Just shut up! I'm stuck in a dog crate, I'm going to have needles poked into me and countless experiments repeating over and over again that I will be forced to do, so now's not the right time to go through one of your lectures. I peeked through the hole to my left and Dylan sat curled up in the corner. "As you can see, Dylan, life in the lab isn't glamour." I said. I sat right to the front of my crate and looked around. Looked a lot like the old lab. "Report!" I called out.

"Angel." said Angel.

"Dylan" said Dylan.

"Iggy." said Iggy.

"Gasman." said Gasman.

"Freeman." said Freeman.

"Nudge." said Nudge.

"Evie." said Evie.

"Fang." said Fang.

"Twitch." said Twitch

"Maximum." I said. What about Song? "Can anybody see Song?" I asked. Everyone peeked 'cause I could hear a lot of shuffling. Turned out there isn't an eleventh dog crate. Unless there's no room and she's with some other mutants. I hope. Then the door opened and came in two whitecoats and an eraser. They opened Dylan's cage. I watched through the peeky hole. "Come on, boy." a doctor said as he crouched down and opened the cage. "He's not a dog, you know." I said only to receive a kick at my cage. "Hey! No kicking my dog create!" I said. The eraser growled. Dylan caught my eye and curled even tighter in the corner. The kid's getting used to the fab lab life. The whitecoat leaned in and grabbed him. Dylan kicked away but got a needle stabbed into him. Poor guy. He got dragged out and tied up by some really strong magnetic scuffs. Welcome to the future. They took Dylan for around thirty minutes, and he came back a bit pale and wet. The whitecoat crouched in front of my crate and said "I'll be back for you now." and left. I turned to Dylan. "What happened?" I asked. "They put me in three different tanks with three different temperatures of water and put me in and timed how long it'd take before I started to struggle to breath. You know I didn't have gills so I only lasted nine minutes." he said. By the looks of him, they didn't even bother drying him off. "For those who can breathe underwater, don't show it. Just struggle when you can't hold it anymore." I said. Then they came for me.

They tried to drug me too but I grabbed the needle and struck the hand with it. "Bad girl!" said the whitecoat. I smirked. They zapped me with this electric stick and then dragged me out. They strapped me to a wheelchair and wheeled me to a large, white room with three tanks filled with water. They unstrapped me and put me in a room with a bathing suit inside. I changed and they collected me five minutes later. They put me in the first tank which was hot. I held my breath until my lungs stared to feel pressured and strained. I started kicking my legs and flinging my arms and twisting my head until they pulled me out. I fake coughed and rubbed my eyes. Then they put me in this tank with warm water init. I held my breath and swam a bit. Then after about nine minutes ,I fake acted again and they pulled me out. Then came the boiling water. I waited until my body stung and my lungs ached. I stretched my wings and flapped myself out by going straight through the glass. That should keep them busy for a while. Of course I got zapped before I could change. I went back to my crate, looking pleased with myself. "You shouldn't have done that, Max." said the whitecoat. "You deserved it." I replied. After a few hours, we were given food. Stale bread with some grey lumpy gloop. We checked the bread before eating it for pills and left the gloop. When the whitecoats came to take our bloods we threw the gloop at them. We laughed, they didn't. We all got zapped but it was worth it. After a few days we found Song. Sadly.

I woke up to see a red head crouching outside of my crate, smiling happily. "Hello Max. Mice to see you again." she said. Song. "What are you? Why aren't you?" I asked, hoping that there was a good explanation. "You see, I decided that it was better if I joined the other side instead of being trapped in a dog crate and being poked with needles every day. During the fight at the carnival, I told Evie and Angel to hide behind the stalls. After I saw you go after the van, I turned the girls in. Then I spotted Fang on my way over to the boys. I out witted you, Maximum Ride. Face it." she said. I was angry with a capital 'a'. Angry. I grabbed the bars of my door and shook like hell. "You stupid red-head! When I get out of here, you're going so down that you'd be below HELL!" I screamed. Song smirked. "But you're not going to get of here, are you?" she said. She got up and walked off. I banged the side of my crate. "Hey!" said Dylan. "Sorry." I mumbled. I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust that tarty red-head. Never again will I trust her. Never. I curled up, cursing.

The next week, an old friend visited. "Vell, vell, vell. Maximum Ride. How nice to vee vou again. I hope vou vre vell." said Ter Borcht. "Shut up, fatso." I said. Ter Borcht, a.k.a TB, raised an eyebrow. "Vat iz not nice, iz it, Maximum?" he said. "Vou iz vour vends?" he asked. "Sorry, I didn't quite get that?" I said. "Vou iz vour vends?" he asked. "I don't know what you're saying?" I said. "I vill kill vour vends-" he started but Gazzy cut him off. "I vill kill de snickeruhs bahrs!" he said. We all laughed. Apart from TB. "Vou vit want vo zay goodbye!" TB said but then a sickly sweet voice said "Goodbye!" and _THWACK! _and down went TB. There stood a familiar red-head. holding a plastic pipe. Song. "What was that?" Nudge said. "I heard about Angel's spy act not long back. I decided to see if anyone here remembered. I bet Mr. TB ain't going to say goodbye, eh? Well we best be off." she said. "Explain from the start." said Dylan. "I did tell the girls to hide at the carnival because I didn't want them to get hurt. Nudge got attacked from behind and got knocked out so I decided to play spy. Erasers found Fang, not me. The Gazzy and Iggy were out when I got to the boys. I tranquilised Dylan and you to prove I was on their side." Song explained as she unlocked Twitch and Nudge's crates. "I played along for a while until I found out about Mr. TB was visiting to ship us all off to different schools and to kill the old flock. It was today or never to get you out. I know the exits so follow me." Song finished as she unlocked the rest of the cages. As I got out, I hugged her. I don't know why, I just did. "You might want to put on strait jackets. That way, they won't suspect anything." she said. We put on strait jackets as she locked TB in one of the crates. Angel sat in a wheelchair as Song strapped her. Then our great escape went into plan.

I stepped outside the room, following Song who was pushing Angel's wheelchair. Several eraser's asked us where we were going and Song said under TB's orders that she was to takes outside for our last fresh breath. They actually believed her. The whitecoats wasn't so sure but they let us pass. We went as far out as we could go in the yard. Song quickly unstrapped Angel and they started to unstrap everyone. Then we all went air borne. This must have been the easiest escape I have ever done. Oh ho, spoke too soon. Flying erasers. Bugger. "Evie, Freeman, Gazzy, Angel! Fly on! Song, Iggy, Nudge, Fang, Dylan, Twitch! Fight back!" I yelled. We dived and turned back. The other's didn't listen and decided to fight. We took on an eraser each.

I kicked my eraser in the stomach so it bent forwards and I grabbed it's ears and swung him around. I punched twice, kneed the head and twirl-kicked the shoulder. The eraser grabbed my ankle and pulled me towards him. I head butted him then punched the face and twirled around so he swung by my ankle. He let go and fell. Thankfully, erasers are clumsy fliers so it took him awhile to get back on track. I kicked the back of Freeman's eraser. I heard a snap and the eraser fell. One down. Ten more to go. My eraser came back and I grabbed his wing and snapped it. His flying got worse so I kneed him and snapped his neck. Bye-bye eraser. I noticed Angel's, Twitch's, Fang's and Dylan's erasers were gone. Only five more left. I helped Evie's and headbangered him into Song's eraser then Fang and Dylan snapped necks. Three left. Make that two, Gazzy snapped the wings and it fell. The last two flew off.

Bullet's came then. "Dive!" I ordered and we dived. We sprang back up at different times. We flew as if we were flying in and out of cones then I told to scatter and we did. The girls took the left, goy took the right and me, Fang and Iggy flew straight. We dived again then vanished into the trees. We flew south then over a cliff and around mountains. "I don't think we're in America!" I called. No. This was more like Canada. The bullets still came at us. One scrapped past Gazzy and Nudge almost flew into one. Thank you, Twitch. I did a U turn and flew over this truck with two guns pointing out of each side, both in control of erasers. Fang joined me. "Take out the guns!" I said. He nodded and looped upwards then dived down. I followed. We flew behind the truck, dodging bullets. I flew up by a tree, grabbed a long stick then flew back by Fang. I caught up and stuck the stick in the tire. It snapped so not a very good idea. I above the truck then landed on the room. Fang had disappeared. Suddenly, an eraser went flying of the side of the truck. Fang snuck in me being invisible! Smart guy! I flew down and grabbed the gun. I held it up and smashed two erasers. Fang kicked one off. The guy driving pulled over and me and Fang flew off before he could get out of the car. I noticed one of the flock flying a bit lack. We flew over to them. Iggy trailed behind them. "Hey Ig!" I called. "You okay?" Fang asked. I noticed blood on his left wing. Crap, Iggy had been hit!

"Dylan!" I shouted. Everyone stopped and turned. Iggy's wings began to slow down and he leaned on Fang. I held up Iggy's left wing. A bullet went straight through it and left a hole. Bugger. I hope he can still fly. Dylan flew over and swung his arm over Iggy's left and Fang had his arm around Iggy's right. They flew and carried Iggy. The poor kid was sleepy. "We got to get him to a hospital. My mom's is to far!" I said. "Are you sure?" Angel said. "We took Fang there. We need to get Iggy to a hospital." I said and they nodded. We flew for a while. About fifty miles. We stopped for water and food then ate as we flew. I pour waster over Iggy's face to keep him awake. Iggy flapped his wings a bit to help Fang and Dylan. The guy need help with his wing. We flew into America, and over Washington in two days. Iggy need help. We stopped for rest and Me and Song carried him on the way to Arizona. Fang took Iggy while I flew ahead to my mom's.

I landed on the fresh lawn. In about five seconds, Ella and Mom was out and squeezing me. "Where were you? What happened?" Mom asked. "Eraser's came back. One of the neighbour's brother snitched on us and we got taken back to the school. We're okay but Iggy's wing has a bullet hole through it." I said. Mom gasped and Ella turned pale. "Do you think you can do some stitching?" I asked. "It's not that simple Max. Iggy will need stitching, some more blood and patching up. Then he'll be in quarantine for at least a week and if he doesn't improve, a month." Mom said. "So? He needs help. He can barely fly!" I said. "Mom! Help him!" Ella said. She definitely has hots for Iggy. Mom nodded and I left to get the flock. I met up with them and we flew back to my mom's house. Jeb was there when we got there and Mom looked like she was ready for surgery. We carried Iggy into the bathroom and placed him back-up in the bath. I spreaded out his left wing and Mom examined it. "He needs blood. Will Fang be able to donor?" she asked. I glanced at Fang. He nodded. Mon took some blood and injected it into Iggy's wing. She stitched it up and rubbed some atheistic over it. She put some sort of clay to fill the hole and asked for feathers. His wing's are a light brown so I plucked two of my lightest feathers. Mom stuck them in the clay gently and you could have sworn that Iggy's wing never got shot. "Great job, Mom!" I praised. We then carried Iggy into a spare bed then left him to sleep. Gazzy and Evie fell asleep on the sofa and Ella put a blanket over them. Fang was sitting down, feeling dizzy from the blood take. "Now you know how I felt when I gave you blood." I said. Fang gave me a weak smile. We had a large meal of vegetables, roast beef, potatoes and Yorkshire pudding. Then we had fries and curry and Mom baked extra awesome cookies. Double chocolate-chip. Poor Iggy missed out.

Everyone later then went to bed and me and Fang decided to have a midnight fly. We went over by the sea and flew down onto the sand. "Hey. You when you said you wanted kids?" I said. "Yeah. You said you wanted to wait awhile." Fang replied. I nodded. "But we almost lost the chance. We might have died in a dog crate. If you want kids, here's your chance. If you don't take it now, you're going to have to wait until we're twenty." I said. Fang smirked and took his chance.

**For those who didn't get it, they tried for a baby. I really didn't want to go into details. Eww. For those who LOVE this fanfic, there are going to be 'sequels' like how Fang found his flock. There are going to be others but I don't want to give away the ending of this fanfic. I will reveal at the end. All a part of the **_**Wings **_**Trilogy. **

**R&R! **__


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two weeks later

Iggy recovered after a few days. He's back on his feet, cooking and planning bombs with Gazzy just like he always does. Ella's more smitten around him now and I once spotted them have a good night kiss! Iggy might be my future bother-in-law! Cool. As long as it isn't Mr. Chu or some gangster.

Me, Jeb, Fang, Dylan, Song, Nudge, Twitch, Iggy and some guys from CSM went to our old house to get some clothes and things. I'm surprised it wasn't raided. We took our laptops, out favourite clothes, my purse with my cards in it and our written flying tactics. I spotted Kasey standing on the road. I jogged over to her.

"Hi." I said. She smiled.

"Hi." She said. I noticed the massive bruise on her arm. I flinched.

"How did you get that?" I asked. Kasey filched. She rubbed the bruise and sighed. I saw her eyes water up.

"My dad. I'm sorry about my family. I had no idea they were this evil. My mom didn't know either. Dad told Henry cause he found the paper's in his case so dad had to tell him. Mom didn't know so me and her are going to move out and she's going to get a divorce. Can we keep in touch? You guys are best friends I've ever had!" she said. I nodded. She wrote down her cell phone number on my arm and I told her as soon as I get a cell phone, I'll call her. She smiled. I felt kind of guilty for splitting up her family but her brother and dad are evil. I'm glad my dad isn't. I glanced over to Jeb who was loading some clothes into his car. Fang was watching my from the porch with some CSM guys with guns. They focused on Kasey's old house.

"I got to think up a really good excuse to tell the neighbours." Kasey laughed nervously. I smirked.

"Just tell them the truth." I said. I unfolded my wings to let the on-lookers get a good view of them. I tucked them in, hugged Kasey then walked back to Fang. Jeb wasn't frowning like he does when we consider showing our wings in public. He was smiling. I don't know either it was I did a good thing or either I had just hit the enemy where it hurts, his family, but I don't care.

"The boxes are packed! You might want to carry the last few." Jeb said and pointed to a pile of boxes. Lovely. We picked up our things then turned to the audience. The neighbours who saw my wings decided to get everybody else out. Some had video cameras, somewhere talking on the phone. I spotted Kasey in the middle, being hugged by some older woman. Maybe her mother. I spreaded out my wings and everyone followed. They gasped.

"We ain't the bad guys, you know! The bad guys are the people who locked us in dog crates and poked us with needles. Some of us anyway." I said. Song blushed. "If you know anybody who's motto is 'Save the planet, destroy the humans.', kill them. Let's get air borne, guys!" I said and we took off. I heard more gasps and claps. This left me in a good mood. We flew up high and headed towards Arizona. I flew in front, next to Fang. Song and Dylan where chatting in the back and Twitch and Nudge where holding hands, Nudge flying on top with her hand dangling down for Twitch to cling to. Iggy flew not far away from me and Fang. "I need to stop at the drug store." I said.

Fang gave a questioning look. "You're not starting heroine, are you?" he asked. I swatted him and shook my head. "Why then?" he asked. I turned my head and looked him in the eye.

"My period is late." I said. Fang perked up and I giggled. I handed him my box and dived down. I hovered above a little town and landed in the alley way behind the drug store. I snuck around to the front and went straight to the pregnancy tests. There were all types but I went for the clear blue P test. I took it up to the till's person and they raised an eyebrow.

"Is this for you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"My older sister has been moaning lately of feeling sick in the morning so I just wanted to give her this before she went our drinking tonight. I just want to be safe for the baby." I lied. The till person nodded and I bought the P test.

As I turned around I heard the person go "How did you get those rips in your clothes?" and I turned around. I took off my jacket, which I used to hide my wings, and ruffled them a bit. The till's person's jaw dropped so hard it almost hit the counter. Did I mention the till person was a midget? Well she is. I tucked in the wings, walked outside and let them loose. I spotted half the flock flying over my head. I spread out my wings and pushed them down hard. Then came a _CRRASH! _One of the drivers of the cars saw me and crashed into a building. Not my fault. I flew up to Fang and buried the P test under some clothes of mine.

"Where did you go, Max?" asked Nudge.

"I thought I saw an eraser. Turned out to be a guy dressed up as Scooby Doo." I said. Nudge rolled her eyes. "I know. Nobody has any sense of fashion these days." I joked. Everyone laughed. Even Fang. I took back my box and flew really fast ahead. I landed on the lawn and walked into the house. I said hi to mom and walked up to my room I sheared with Fang. I put away my clothes, put my laptop in a draw and took the pregnancy test into the bathroom. I took it out of the box and read the instructions. It said I had to pee on the stick, lip on the lid like a memory stick then wait for five minutes. Easy. I did what I was told and the five minutes seemed to last forever. Finally, it confirmed. I am pregnant and I have been for two weeks. Great. How am I going to break this to mom and Jeb? How will everyone take it? Will they get angry? Ohgodohgodohgod. Why am I panicking? I dumped the test and box in the bin then opened the door. Fang was sitting on the bed, waiting.

"Well?" he asked. I took a breath and grinned. He grinned. Our baby grinned. Fang swept me into a big hug and kissed me on the lips.

Mom was standing in the doorway and witnessed the kiss. "Ohh! I might have to get my gun out and shoot Fang if he kisses my daughter again!" Mom joked. She laughed. I laughed. Fang laughed. Nervously. "So what are you two so happy about?" Mom asked. "You look as if you just found out you're pregnant!" she laughed. I bit my lip. Mom saw it and went pale. "You're not!" she said. I blushed and clung to Fang. He clung to me two as if we were five and the whitecoats where about to stick a gigantic monster in the same room with us. Mom's jaw dropped and her eyes almost fell out of their sockets. She closed her mouth and sat down slowly.

I bit my lip. "Mom." I said. Mom lifted up a finger.

"You're fifteen, Max. I'm happy it's just that it's a shock. You're too young to be pregnant! You should go out and have fun!" she said. "How can I have fun when I have wings sprouted out of my back. " I retorted. Mum smiled weakly. "Are you sure you want this?" she asked. I made eye contact with Fang and we both nodded. Mom nodded. "Jeb is going to hit the roof!" she said. My stomach dropped. Fang gulped. "Don't tell anyone!" I blurted out. Mom and Fang looked at me. "I want to tell everyone tonight." I said. Mom and Fang nodded. Mom left and closed the door behind her. I flopped down on the bed and sighed. "I'm dead." I said.

Fang flopped down next to me. "No you're not. You said you did that for me. I'm dead. I pressured you into doing ,um, that." Fang said. I smiled. He was willing to take the blame for be. Aww sweet! I rolled over and looked him right into his dark eyes. "No way! We're in this together!" I said.

Fang smiled. "That sounded corny."

"That's because it is corny. This is _our_ child, Fang. It's _our _fault. And anyway. It was planned!" I said.

"Just don't tell Jeb that." Fang laughed. I laughed. I'm dreading telling Jeb.

That night.

We all sat around in lounge, eating kebabs. Me, Fang, Mom and Ella on one sofa, Jeb, Iggy, Gazzy and Evie on the second sofa, Song and Dylan on the third and Nudge and Twitch on the other. Angel sat on the chair while Freeman curled up surrounded by cushions and Total and Alika. Total got stuck into his kebab while Alika ate her dog food elegancy. Those two so suit each other.

"So when are you going to tell them?" Mom whispered to me. I bit my lip. "I'm kind of chicken about telling Jeb." I said.

"Telling me what?" Jeb asked as she chomped on his chicken bits. I bit my lip so hard it began to bleed. Mom pulled out a tissue then handed it to me so I could wipe the blood. Everyone looked at me. I blushed beetroot. Of all the things that I have never been afraid of, telling my father I'm pregnant scares me silly. I'm a great big chicken. "I-I." I stuttered. I felt faint. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. The room started spinning. **It's okay, Max. Just relax.** W-what? I god I feel sick. I quickly got up and raced to the toilet. I made it just in time and puked my guts out for twenty minutes. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Fang. My Fang.

"Can you tell them for me, Fang? Please!" I said. He didn't respond at first then nodded. He squeezed my shoulder. He left the bathroom and in came my mum. "It's just pregnancy hormones, Max." she said then kissed my forehead. Thank God I have a loyal mum. I sat down and listened ready for the gasps. I waited. And waited. What the hell, Fang? Then I heard a stampede coming this way. A crowd of bird kids pushed their way into the bathroom and looked at me with wide eyes and grinning jaws.

"Are you really pregnant?" Angel asked. I nodded. I received a hug from everyone, a lick from Total and Dylan said congrats. I think he's over me. Hurray! Then he swung his arm around Song, grinning like a mad man. I went 'oh' smiled then hugged them both. Then I turned to Jeb. He wasn't smiling.

Oh ho. "Was you really afraid of telling me?" he said and raised an eye brow.

I put my hands on hips and raised an eyebrow. "Have you forgot I'm Maximum Ride? I'm not afraid of erasers so why should I be afraid of telling my father I'm pregnant?" I said. He grinned and hugged me. O h. My. God. My dad hugged me!

"I knew I should of gotten you condoms sooner." he said. I swatted him playfully. He laughed. "I guess I got some building to do back at the E house." he said. I nodded. I spotted Fang behind him. I pulled myself away from Jeb then hugged Fang. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and hugged me back. I love him.

"So what about names?" Ella asked.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" I said.

"No." said, Angel, Evie, Nudge, Fang, Jeb and Ella at the same time. Me and Mom laughed.

The next day.

We all got cell phones. They were the blackberry ones with the keyboard and the personalised back.

Song had red and Dylan and Fang had black. Iggy had white and Twitch had light blue. Nudge had a hot pink while Evie had pale pink and Gazzy had light green. Freeman had the camouflage pattern and Angel had lilac. Me? I took a picture of my flock, mom, Ella and Jeb and had that on the back of my phone. That way, I have my flock with me forever. Until I get a new phone. I put Kasey's number in and sent her a text with my number and my name. She sent me a text saying thanks. She and her mom have moved out and are living in New York. I told her I was pregnant and she was really happy.

One month later

Mom says I've got an early bump. I feel massive! As if I've just been to an all-you-can-eat and wiped the plates clean. I got another eight months yet! Jeb visited. He was looking pretty pleased with himself.

"The house is finished. There's twelve bedrooms, a large kitchen and lounge. Three bathrooms, two for everyone and one for Max, a laundry room and a veranda and roof access. There's a path leading down to something like a dock that you can jump off to go flying. How does that sound?" he said.

"Big. But perfect!" I said He grinned we all grinned. We're going to move in tomorrow. Mom said she'd visit whenever she can. Me and Fang decided a home birth because I don't want my child being googled at by doctors. Mom said she'd help. I can't wait.

**I've almost finished the fanfic peps! Just two more chapters! Take a cookie each and review! Thanks to FelicaCaden for the title idea and keep sending them in. I will change the title but I need a lot of ideas! I'm no good at naming things! :(**

**Thanks to Birdwatched for the writing tip! It helps A LOT! **

**R&R! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Fang's Blog**

**You are visitor: 1278 (Again, our counter broke so times it by five)**

**Hey! Me and my flock has returned from being kidnapped from the school! Our neighbour's brother turned us in and when we went out we got captured. Song pretended to be on their side to get us out. She took a long time! Max is pregnant, I'm the dad, obviously. She's having a scan with Mrs. M at the moment then she's coming back over to our new home. I'm not going to say but you get where, right? There's been a lot of romance lately.**

**Dylan/Song**

**Gasman/Evie**

**Nudge/Twitch**

**Me/Max**

**I caught Iggy making out with Ella the other day. Max went pink when I told her. I'm waiting to see Angel and Freeman get together. We've fought off a few erasers while waiting for our new home to be finished. Looks like they're not going to be giving up soon. Questions?**

**Iggy'lover12: Is Iggy okay?**

**Fang: He got shot through the wing when we were escaping but he's okay. **

**Kasey101: Hey Fang! Will you let us know about your baby?**

**Fang: Sure! Max will probably text you.**

**: I thought you said erasers were extinct!**

**Fang: They were. They all retired but they must have made more. **

**DragonRider: What are you thinking about naming the kid?**

**Fang: Shadow or Lava are my favourites but Max decides as well.**

**Fuzzy: What do they do to you at the school?**

**Fang: They take your blood every day and they run experiments on you like how far can you climb a wall in -45 degrees and how long you can hold your breath for underwater in different temperatures. I think Angel said something about them putting her bare foot in a maze with a burning floor and making her run around to find the exit and when she did, if she didn't beat her last time, she'd get zapped. The maze changes every time. They train you how to fight and bomb stuff. Gazzy and Iggy found it awesome. They used to take samples of our feathers and used to cut us open to see our insides. I have a scar on my hip and foot. **

**Fuzzy: Ouch! **

**Iggy'slover12: Poor Iggy!**

**I best be off. I got a party to go to. **

**Fly on,**

**Fang and Fang Jnr. **

The final chapter is next. Everyone who reviews, take a cookie and R&R!


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

I sat in mom's car, in the back next to Ella. The flock are up at the new and improved E house, looking around and unpacking. I had to stay back to have a scan with mom. Her being a vet comes in handy sometimes. Do what to know if I'm having a boy or girl? You'll have to wait until I tell Fang. Ella is grinning like a mad girl. I don't know if it's about my baby or if she gets to see Iggy again. I grinned.

"Hey mom! You better watch out because I reckon Ella has got hots for a special blind bird-kid!" I teased. Ella swatted me. "Hey! Don't hit the pregnant bird kid!" I said. She didn't grin. What we drove in two hours I could have flown in two minutes. A car is weird because it looks like it's going fast but it's slow and the seat belt rubs my skin and there's nowhere to lean your elbow to look out the window. We drove for which seemed like forever. "Can I just jump out and fly?" I asked.

"It's safer for you to go in the car. You might get shot!" Mom said.

"But if I'm in a car, like I am now, you could serve and crash the car. That wouldn't be safe at all." I said.

"Don't talk back. I have been driving since before you were born!" Mom said. I sighed. I need to stretch my wings. Badly. My wings are sore. We drove past cow fields, corn fields, a lake, trees, buildings, a town, trees, trees, more trees, and finally I could see the cliff.

"Please can I get out? Please?" I begged. They still said no. Typical. It was late noon now. The sky was dark and the lights were on. We drove up and I practically dived out of the car. We walked up to the door and I unlocked the door. The place was awesome. The walls were white with red sofas and black cushions and black rugs and a large TV. The kitchen was right next to it with white cupboards and black marble worktops. There where plates of food like sandwiches, Doritos and different dips, sausage rolls, doughnuts, cakes, brownies, prawns, cheese and onion and chicken wings. "Hey!" I said.

Everyone was turned and grinned. "Finally! Now we can eat!" Gazzy said and ran to the food followed by Nudge, Angel, Evie and Freeman. Fang came over to me and hugged me.

"How was it?" he asked. I grinned and led him outside down to the balcony thing Jeb described. Beautiful view. I turn to him and gave him the scan picture. He stared at it and frowned.

"Isn't that two heads?" he asked. He looked at me and I smirked. His jaw dropped. "No way!" He said. I nodded. "Triplets actually." I said. His jaw dropped even more. I laughed. "I'm the one who has to go through nine months of misery of morning sickness then stuffing my face!" I laughed. He Fang hugged me hard. "Ow! Watch the babies!" I said. He was grinning even more than Ella was in the car. That scared me. He gave me a kiss then ran off to tell everybody. **You're growing up, Max. **Thanks voice! Do me a favour. When I'm giving birth or being sick, don't but in. I had no reply. I went back up to the party and received about five hugs from every member of the flock.

"Triplets!" Angel squealed. She and Evie instantly started on names. Nudge was rambling on about outfits.

"Wouldn't it be sweet to see two boys in white and blue striped shirts with little denim dungarees and little shoes with socks and the girls in tiny pink dresses and fairy costumes and the SHOES! Have you ever noticed how small baby shoes are? They're tiny! And the shoe laces! Imagine how hard it must be to make those. I want to design baby outfits when I'm going to get a job." she rambled. I just rolled my eyes.

Hours past. We ate and Song put on some music and we danced and talked and danced some more. I noticed something weird, just before midnight. Song and Dylan were sneaking out the front. I thought they were going out making out so I stalked them out the balcony . I hid behind a bush while I watched Song and Dylan spread out their wings and took off. Where are they going? They flew up behind them and then next to them. "Where are you going?" I yelled. Song turned her head and accidently hitting Dylan.

"Max? What are doing? Why are you following us?" she asked. I don't think they were off to make out.

"Where are you going?" I repeated. Song looked at Dylan and he shrugged. I heard Song go 'boys!' and then she turned to me. She dived down and landed. I followed then Dylan followed. Song turned to me and sighed.

"Me and Dylan are going to find our own flock. There are probably thousands of other kids like us out there just hiding. We decided to set out and go to China or Australia." she said. I gawped.

"But where will you land?" I asked. She looked at Dylan and sighed again.

"We might catch a ride on a plane or just fly over to Brazil and cross the ocean." Dylan said. My jaw dropped.

"But the ocean is still big to cross to Africa. Then you got to fly a lot to get to Europe and then cross to Asia." I said. Dylan and Song just looked at each other. "And where do you know where to go? Where the schools are?" I asked.

Song pulled something out of her pocket. "It's a map Fang stole from the time you guys were under New York." she said and I looked at it. It was a small map of the world with about a million scattered red dots. "Those dots are different schools. That's the one I broke out of." she said and pointed to a red dot around where London was. I looked at them and nodded.

"Just be careful and come back for visits or something." I said. Song smiled and hugged me. Dylan hugged me as well. I gave them back their map and they spread their wings and took off.

"Congratulations about the babies! I hope their as fab as their mother!" Song shouted back. I grinned and waved. Maybe all red heads ain't that bad.

So here I am about a half a year maybe, after Fang left. He came back with new friends, we moved and made a new friend, got betrayed and taken back to the school then broke out again. I got pregnant and we've moved back to our old home, the E house. It's more like a M house, now. Now Song and Dylan are off to find their own flock and maybe on a free around the world tour. I guess a lot can happen in half a year!

FIN!

**Now I know what that feeling is when you finish a fanfic! Thank you, again, for the great support and tips in the reviews I've had! Take TEN cookies each! I need more ideas for a title so that I can pick my favs and make a poll. If absolutely, positively found this awesome, keep an eye out for my other fanfics which explain how Fang found his flock, Song and Dylan finding their flock and Max's babies in about fifteen years. All a part of the Wings Trilogy. R&R for the last time! **

**Fly on,**

**W.G. **

**P.S. ;) **


	13. Author's note

Important Author's Note

I have created a poll on my page about which Maximum Ride fanfic I should do next. Whichever one gets the most votes will be written first then the second one and then the third. I also made one for those who think I should give up on it. I will tell you the names in my next authors note. The updates will be slow because I have started school TODAY! I went down a class in science because I hated my teacher now I have her again! That school is the shambles. I'm the shambles. And I'm rambling. I'll stop talking. Review!


	14. Another Author's Note

**Sorry to be a bugger but I've starting writing the first chapter to a sequel to A Bigger Flock. I'm naming it Mutants In Australia. It will be about Max's kids in fourteen years. Just to let you know and to tell you to keep an eye out for it. ;) **

**Fly on,**

**W.G.**

**P.S. I thank everyone for the reviews and support. If you have any little tips for me about my writing, tell me because it all helps. I'm not that good at writing as you lot but I'm learning. **

**Ta **


	15. The Final Author's Note

**I've released the sequel, if your interested. I was meant to tell you all but I forgot! Sorry! It's still called Mutants in Australia. Please review! It'll be a while until the really plot comes in...**

**W.G. **


End file.
